Something for Beth :
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Dont usually do requests but this actually wasn't one XD Wrote this for Beth cause shes dirty and I didnt want to throw bricks at her anymore ; 3some! Danny and Alex day :


Walking through my front door, I call out my boyfriend's name, hoping to hear a reply. After 15 seconds of silence, I sigh, slipping off my shoes and shrugging off my coat, putting it on the hook marked 'Beth'. Running my hands through my hair, I slowly walk into the living room, finding Danny sitting there, just staring straight ahead. I wave my hand infront of his eyes, finally gaining his attention.****

"Hello babe" I whisper, before sitting on his lap, his arms winding around my waist. ****

"Hello yourself" He says back before kissing me lightly on the lips. I kissed back slightly harder, showing that I wanted him there and then. But when he moved away, I felt the disappointment flood through me. I pouted before receiving another kiss. ****

"I have something to ask you, and I'm not sure how you'll react but please wait until I've finished speaking?" Danny asked, his thick Bolton accent shining through. I just nodded, waiting for him to continue.****

"You know Alex, Carrie's friend? Well we were talking the other day and we both thought it would be fun if us 3 had... had a erm... a threesome?" Danny asked, stumbling over the last few words, clearly embarrassed about asking. ****

"Erm.. wow. I dunno what to say if I'm honest" I stutter, not being able to believe what I was hearing. ****

"It's fine baby, you don't have to agree to anything. Just forget I mentioned it" He said, before running his hands through my hair and kissing me deeply. ****

"No, I wanna do it. Invite Alex round" I say smiling. Danny looked up at me in surprised, obviously not expecting me to say yes. ****

"Really you mean?" He asked. I just nodded again before feeling Danny whip his phone out to text Alex. ****

Around 10 minutes later, the doorbell went and Danny went to answer, whilst I sat nervously on the sofa. Alex strolled in, his hair lightly spiked up and his zebra print jeans hanging loose around his hips. "Hiya Beth" He muttered before sitting down on one side of me; Danny on the other. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before I decided to just go for it. ****

Turning to Alex, I slip my fingers into his hair before passionately kissing him; my tongue jabbing at his closed lips wanting entrance. After prying them open, our tongues work together, massaging and tasting one another. ****

Feeling Danny's lip pressed against my neck, my body shivered in pleasure. His fingers pulled at my cardigan before managing to remove it and launch it to the floor. His hands moved to the front, grabbing at my boobs, fondling them lustfully. ****

My hands slowly moved to the front of Alex's buttoned up shirt and carefully, I pushed the buttons back through the slits until it was completely undone. Slipping it off his shoulders, my fingertips then proceeded to slide across Alex's newly revealed chest. He moaned into my mouth, making me moan in return. ****

I felt a tugging at the bottom of my t-shirt so I remove my hands from Alex's chest to lift my arms up. Danny throws it across the room, not really caring where it lands. I turn to face him, realising that I've been neglecting him. I remove his own t-shirt before kissing him passionately, battling our tongues together. ****

He moves his kisses lower and down to my neck where he bites down on my pulse point before sucking and licking over it. Alex's hands have skillfully unclipped my bra and it now joined the pile of discarded clothing. His fingers pulled at my nipples, rolling them in between his thumb and forefinger. I leant my head back, it landing on Alex's left shoulder, exposing my neck. Danny took this as an opportunity and ravished my neck with licks and kisses. Danny finally reached the tops of my breasts, licking down before capturing a nipple in his hot wet mouth, biting and licking it. ****

I had noticed that Alex's hands had disappeared; Danny's in there place. Suddenly I felt something hard against my back, and I knew then instantly that Alex was naked. Danny stood up in front of me and I knew what he wanted. Whilst Alex kissed my neck and fondled my breasts again, I slowly unzipped Dannys jeans with my mouth, my teeth gripping the zip tightly. Once undone, Danny shuffled out of them, pulling his boxers with them. I slowly licked from base to tip, now in front of him on my knees. ****

Alex's hands gripped my bum; his fingers slipping into the waistband and dragging them down and off my legs, bringing my underwear with them. His fingertips glide along my slit, carefully flicking my clit before slipping into me, pumping slowly. I take Danny's head into my mouth, licking along the slit, collecting the precum. Alex began to pump faster before extracting his fingers and replacing it with something longer and thicker. ****

Alex's cock slipped in and out of me fast, pumping quicker; my head moving over Danny's member faster. Danny and Alex started grunting together, making me groan around Danny's member, earning a louder one. Before long, I felt a familiar feeling form in my stomach and I released Danny's cock from my mouth, moaning loudly before feeling myself climax around Alex's throbbing cock. He slowly slips out of me before standing up and switching with Danny. ****

Danny just plunged deep into my still sensitive, and pounded away hard, making me grip the carpet with my hands tightly, my knuckles whitening. Alex moved towards my face, his hands gripping my hair before shovelling his dick deep in my mouth, making me taste myself. Licking and sucking eagerly, I could hear Alex's moan get louder until finally, strings of hot cum slipped down my throat, which i eagerly swallowed. **  
**Danny began to speed up his thrusts, pounding into me hard and fast, building my orgasm up again. Suddenly the knot in my stomach released and I fell into a delicious orgasm, clamping around Dannys dick, which erupted, feeling me deeply with his seed. ****

We all lay on the floor in a post sex hug; me sandwiched between the two guys. It had been a truely wonderful experience.


End file.
